


海底一万米

by CampyCarrot



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampyCarrot/pseuds/CampyCarrot
Summary: 两人重逢前悲伤软软环游世界（。





	海底一万米

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bohemiajo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemiajo/gifts).



刺目的顶灯瞬间熄灭，让人产生失明的错觉。  
项子笙眼前黑蒙蒙，从暗淡了的舞台上降下来。  
这是国内巡演的最后一站。  
台下粉丝的呼喊声浪潮一样扑向他，从近在咫尺的远处，让他整个被淹没。  
还没沉到底，许多人围上来拉扯他。  
“项老师辛苦了！”  
“项哥真厉害!”  
“项老师……”  
项子笙，今年29岁，已经被许多人称为“项老师”，是可以独自开演唱会的solo歌手。  
“还剩多少时间？”他声音干哑，“安可第三首歌……”  
“已经超时15分钟了！”  
他还在视觉适应期，没看到递来的水，只紧紧握住手里那支金贵的话筒。  
“反正都已经超了……”  
“我们被公安警告过一次，场馆在商区，最近管得严……”  
“不就是……罚款。”他声音已经哑到几不可闻，立刻被四面八方的反对声盖过。  
“不行啊项哥！”  
“子笙你听我一句劝……”  
“项老师……你听得见吗？”  
太多声音一起砸向他，他依然在往下沉，就像溺水，耳边只剩下空茫茫的啸声。  
场内浪潮一样的呼喊声也渐渐褪去。  
“项老师的耳朵是不是又……”  
“怎么回事？上次不是已经去看过了吗？”  
“医生呢？”  
“项老师？项老师？”  
……  
项子笙摘下耳返，暂时闭上了眼。  
世界上最深的海沟比珠穆朗玛更高，也许每当从高峰落下，都难免沉到更深的海底。  
浮在面上的杂音还在继续拍打，他深深地呼吸，平复内心的失重感。  
下一秒，空茫的耳边突然响起一个声音。  
“阮阮。”  
清晰到像从他灵魂深处传出来。  
项子笙瞬间清醒，就像浮出水面的人，一时间震天的吼叫声差点砸得他耳膜疼。  
“各位别担心，我还没聋。”他看了一圈这些惊慌失措的脸，假笑了一下，“麻烦小声点吧。”  
大家终于敛声。  
他坐下，若无其事地喝着水，手心满是汗，依然死死握住那支话筒。  
场内广播已响起了安全离场的提示语。  
没有安可了。  
“这场超棒，少一首安可没什么的。”  
“项老师要先保重身体。”  
“身体哪里不舒服要早说，姐一定帮你争取假期。”  
项子笙看了一眼经纪人，内心冷笑。  
场外依然能听见粉丝的哀嚎。

众人开始收拾着准备转移阵地，庆功宴订在一家网红火锅店，国内最后一站，大家难免兴奋。  
助理给他打开镜头调好滤镜，拍个后台小视频，他在镜头里脸色粉嫩，全然不见妆下的憔悴。  
他说了大概1分钟官话，最后诚恳地说，抱歉答应大家的第三首安可这次没有机会唱。  
经纪人看了他一眼。  
“全发出去吧，不要剪辑。”他特意嘱咐。

刚刚给他送水的人又凑了过来，殷勤地送来一杯饮料。这人是个公司的练习生后辈，被公司安插进来给他唱了两句和声、伴了一支舞，应该是下一代男团的主推。他只记得这小孩长得嫩，皮肤白个子高，外形不错，唱歌就稍微逊色一点。  
“项老师，喝点果汁，是现榨的。”  
他侧头看了这小孩一眼。  
“您、您看起来好像低血糖，请保重身体。”  
他知道自己现在稍微面无表情点就能吓到小孩，其实他也不是故意的，但娱乐圈里红一点的人就会被别人带上滤镜，就好像有了特权，如果不使用这些特权就显得不正常，比如耍大牌发脾气。  
但如果他哪天又跌落谷底，这样一眼绝对不会有任何杀伤力，别人只会笑他阴阳怪气。  
“谢谢。”他礼貌地接过来，喝了一口就放在桌上不动了。  
那小孩站在原地盯着他看，一脸倔强。  
不知为什么让他想到当年一个人。  
其实他已经无法清晰回忆起那个人长什么样了，但一直记得那股倔强又野心勃勃的劲儿。  
现在的小孩真是越来越有干劲了。  
“还有事吗？”  
“老师，最后一首安可您想唱什么？”  
他又回头看了那小孩一眼，这次眼神比较冷，对方撇着嘴离开了。

不是他不近人情，也许这小孩是真情实意的，但他既有前车之鉴，又有玉珠在前。  
一个没什么真情实意的人都对他十倍百倍地好过，之后再有多少真情实意，也难免显得潦草了些。  
项子笙抚摸着那支宝贝话筒，仔仔细细装进箱里。  
其实最后一首安可，他到底想唱什么呢？  
如果这辈子只能唱最后一首歌，他会唱什么呢？  
他轻轻扣上锁，没再说话了。

火锅店辣气冲天，大家都吃得热热闹闹，没人看到项子笙惨白的脸色，他说身体不舒服买了单提前回酒店。  
酒店大门口，一小搓女孩守在那，在雨夜里瑟瑟发抖，手里的灯牌也抖抖索索，他眼角余光瞥到萧瑟的“真相”两个字。  
女孩们也不清楚他在哪辆车，为这十分之一秒的余光苦等，隔着单向玻璃看不到他一丁点表情，看不到他其实苦笑了一下，比起嘲讽更像是自嘲。

经纪人说给他争取了假，苦口婆媳的样子，劝他回去好好看病。  
他耳朵的毛病也不是一时半会了，哪天真的聋了他也不会惊讶。倒是他乖乖去遵医嘱的话，公司可能会揭不开锅，经纪人就不是这个嘴脸了。  
最后一场演唱会选在他家乡的省份，第二天早上他改签了机票，回了趟老家。  
他家乡是山里一个小县城，车程来回都要大半天，公司宽宏大量地批了一天假，掐掉来回路程，基本上只够他从街头走到街尾。

一路上车在山路上来回颠簸。  
项子笙其实是个没什么乡愁的人。他一直都想往外飞，很少回头看。  
以前有人说过他是一只无脚鸟。  
死的那天才会停下。  
他突然有了些呕吐感，“师傅，麻烦开慢点。”他摇下车窗，尽量往上、往远处看，不允许自己回头看。

他出生的地方本来算得上山清水秀，近几年工业污染太厉害，加上城市化建设，渐渐也看不到多少绿色。  
项子笙在车里看来看去，怎么也认不出自己以前的家在哪了。  
他麻烦司机开去了后山的墓园，沿着一侧的石板路往上走。  
其实他家人都不在这里了。他终于在B市买了房，母亲搬去和他住，父亲的牌位也接过去了。  
余下的只有父亲一座简陋的墓。他几年未归，那坟头也该长满草了。  
他猜自己大概也认不出了。  
有人说乡愁是一座矮矮的坟墓。  
项子笙放慢脚步，呼吸着雨后的空气，试图找回一点归属感。  
意外的是，他父亲的墓竟然很好找，算得上整洁，至少没有荒草丛生。他两手空空，在那站了一会，内心并无波澜。  
对他而言，他的家人不在这里。  
他的家也不在。

今天似乎是农历的什么日子，项子笙正要往回走，碰到个熟脸。  
“哎呀，这不是小阮吗？”对方先叫住了他，是以前的邻居阿姨。  
“阿姨好。”项子笙有点想不起来这位该怎么称呼了。  
“哎呀，真的是小阮！”对方兴奋极了，非常不见外地扯住他的袖子，“现在是大明星啦，长得好乖哦。我在电视上看到你的广告了。那时候你那么小，我还抱过你呢。你说这么多年……”  
项子笙才愣了一会，对方已经从他自己都不记得的童年轶事说到请他上家里坐坐了。  
项子笙正要推脱，那阿姨突然义愤填膺地掐住他胳膊，“不行，小阮你得跟我走一趟！”  
那阿姨个子小力气却不小，拽着人往回走，“你被人讹了钱，我们去要个说法！”  
“什么钱？”  
“哎呀！你还不晓得啊！”那阿姨气得一跺脚，“就前几年，你妈妈住在这的时候，你有个朋友来看她，说你托他带点东西过来。结果阮家那个龟儿子看你朋友有钱，拿个旧的欠条骗他，说你还欠他钱，还有利息！你朋友也是个瓜娃子，一下子给了好几万！”阿姨痛心疾首。  
项子笙一下子懵了，“我朋友？我没有托朋友来过啊？”  
他爸爸当初做手术，他和母亲的确挨家挨户借了点钱，大的几百小的几十，他爸爸走得急，所以钱也很快还清了。有人拿旧的欠条出来他不惊讶，但他哪来这种人傻钱多的“朋友”？  
“啊？”那阿姨也是一愣，“可是你妈妈好像也认得他啊？”  
项子笙内心隐隐有个猜想，声音有点抖，“阿姨，到底是几年前的事了？你还记得我那个朋友长什么样吗？”  
“哎呀哎呀，好几年了。”那阿姨年纪大了，一时也说不清具体年份，但她显然还记得那个朋友长什么样，“你那个朋友吧个子特别高，长得也特别帅，声音也好听，应该是个明星吧？还开着跑车呢，当时多人都围着看咯。”  
项子笙艰难地开口，“他……是不是姓贺？”  
“这个我也不清楚，他只说是你朋友。”那阿姨继续拖着他走，“既然有这个人，你赶紧跟我去找那个龟儿子算账！”  
项子笙脚下不稳，大口呼吸起来，又有了那种溺水感。

贺铮为什么要来找他妈妈？  
那个人在很多年前明明拒绝过。  
他那时还是个什么都不懂的傻子，他母亲突然中风，贺铮主动帮他垫医药费，为他延期行程，他以为对方对自己真情实感，几乎感激涕零，立刻要把自己的那份也奉上。  
其实在对方而言，这只是像买了包零食扔给路边流浪狗一样随意。  
而他差点摇着尾巴就跟了上去。  
他像傻子一样向母亲介绍他，还热切地请他见一见自己母亲。  
他记得贺铮皱了一下眉，有些疑惑，但依然礼貌地说，“阿姨还需要休息，我这次就不打扰了。”  
他当时虽然还不懂对方的言下之意，热切的心也被冷淡的语气浇凉了一半。  
他后来才明白自己那时多可笑、多没分寸。  
难怪周天卓嘲笑他。  
贺铮当时一定想问，“我为什么要见你母亲？”  
他的世界、他的内心、他的人生，贺铮根本一点没想进入。  
贺铮对他完全只是随手的施舍和怜悯，没有要走进他生活的意思，更没有……要把他领回家养的意思。  
所以那个人走的时候才那么洒脱。  
这样的人，为什么还要千里迢迢跑到犄角旮旯的狗窝看一眼？  
项子笙想不明白。

恍惚间，他被邻居阿姨拉到县里某家门口，连踹带吼地叫开了门。  
门内是个穿红戴绿的女人，项子笙完全没见过这人，邻居阿姨说这是那“龟儿子”的媳妇，女人拒不接客，阿姨占着门前空地敞开嗓门开始骂，声音传得挺远，项子笙脸皮薄，拉着阿姨要走人。  
那女人终于得了空，尖着嗓子反驳道我老公没讹钱，那上万块是代为扫墓的劳务费。  
“扫的什么墓啊？”  
“扫他爸的墓啊。”  
项子笙又愣住了。

等回过神来，他仓皇地逃开了。

回程路上他呼吸不畅，枕在车后座假寐，闭上眼都是噩梦。  
梦到贺铮大力扯断了他们之间虚假的锁链，他说自己被捆绑了太久，已经厌倦了。  
他不允许自己哭着挽留对方，只能发狠地说，我也不需要你，你滚。  
但最后他疼得倒在地上，发现那些锁链连着的都是他心脏，贺铮残忍地一根根扯裂那些血管，于是他的心和血洒了一地。  
他在梦里奄奄一息，“你他妈怎么能走？你知不知道我……”  
可他再怎么声嘶力竭，贺铮却毫无反应，原来他一丁点声音都没发出来。  
他彻底慌了，他是歌手，怎么可以失声？  
贺铮往他手里塞了把麦克风，他眨眼间灯光聚焦的舞台上，万人齐声喊着安可。他茫然望着台下，灯光晃眼，却找不到那个人的脸。他努力发出点声音，却发现根本唱不出来，台下的安可声成了嘘声，灯管破裂，他降了下去，如同坠落深海，耳边一片空茫茫。  
此时车驶过一个大坡，他失重般落回座位，醒了过来。  
司机向他道歉，刚刚过弯没减速。  
“没事，我赶飞机，尽量开快点。”  
他一路没有再合眼。

飞机起飞的轰鸣声让他耳边又充斥着风啸声，他只能取出一副骨传导耳机，点开最近写的demo没几首，一路听听改改，再添上两句词。  
项子笙回到公司已经是第二天凌晨。  
整栋楼都空荡荡黑洞洞的，走廊里响起熟悉的回声，是他独自一人的脚步声。  
他突然有点嫌弃刚才的自己了。他明明从一开始就是一个人，也早该习惯一个人。  
他一头扎进了自己的工作间，修改完刚才的demo，仍然不是很满意，好像钻进了死胡同。  
其实这些年他作曲编曲都成熟了许多，掌握了所谓的模板，熟能生巧，甚至开始帮别人写歌。  
但他再也找不回当年写完某首歌后，那种畅快感和满足感了。  
为了放空大脑，他去舞蹈室练了一下舞，全当活动筋骨。  
天蒙蒙亮，他仰躺在木质地板上，汗水下雨一般往下淌，洗刷他白净的脸。  
落地镜里他那张失神的脸，好像还是少年时那样，但一眨眼，他又从中看出了岁月的痕迹，他的眼神变了，样貌也变了。  
脸还是那么容易水肿，但因为年纪渐长脂肪流失，看起来比以前瘦了一些。  
于是又有人说他整容，但他已经没那么不在乎了。  
他握了握拳，手臂肌肉鼓起来一点，增肌后，体重不再轻得吓人，但天生皮肤晒不黑，让他看起来还是不太像个硬汉。  
但姜鸣说自己已经打不过他了。  
汗水从他四肢百骸渗出，在地板上盲目地流浪，落地镜里，他全身湿淋淋的肌肤都在灯光下发光。  
他变了这么多，以前的人见到他还认得出来吗？

这时陌生的脚步声响起，项子笙立刻坐起身。  
是那个脸嫩的练习生，对方没想到会有人，吃了一惊。  
“项老师，这么早？”  
“你也很早。”  
早上五点半，比他当年还勤奋。  
他撑地站起来，拿了块抹布，毫无架子地蹲下身抹起来。  
那练习生诚惶诚恐，也蹲下身跟他抢。  
“没事。”他摆摆手，他擦地板经验非常丰富，很快擦干净了。  
“项老师，您是……一晚上没回去吗？”  
他默认，“我先走了。”  
“项老师！”练习生在他身后叫住他，“我想请您指导我！”  
“嗯？”项子笙疑惑地回头。  
他不算跳舞专家，顶多是勤能补拙，近年来也算是找到了自己的台风，但指导男团舞蹈就真的不必了，“你可以找姜鸣姜老师来教教你。”  
“我想请教您写歌的事！”  
“你也写歌？”  
项子笙终于正眼看了会这小孩，对方应该比自己小十岁左右，像一棵刚冒头的嫩芽，一身冲劲，又有点初生牛犊的招摇。  
那双大眼睛直勾勾望着自己，满是憧憬和向往。  
竟有点像当年的自己。  
“我有几首不成熟的demo，不知道……”  
“可以。”项子笙立刻点头，他拿起手机备忘录里打了一行字，“这是我的私人邮箱，你把demo发给我。”  
“谢谢项老师！”练习生赶紧记下，深深鞠了一躬。  
“你好好练吧。”项子笙语气和缓了不少。  
“项老师！”练习生又再次叫住他，“如果有机会可以和您聊聊写歌吗？我知道您很忙，能不能加个……”  
“邮件联系吧，不喜欢用微信谈公事。”项子笙淡淡地说，“如果有必要，我会约你在公司面谈。”  
练习生愣了一下，又点点头。  
“我会好好听你的demo。”  
但其他的，一切私人的、非公事的联系，是完全不必了。  
项子笙欣赏上进的人，但也仅仅是这样而已了。

他已经不会再让人近身了。

下午和晚上行程都是满的。项子笙决定回宿舍补个觉。  
为了方便，他还住在之前和团员一起的宿舍，团已经名存实亡，这里也差不多搬空了，只有正朝编舞老师转行的姜鸣还时常回来睡一下。  
其实他很久没好好睡过觉了。  
医生建议他放个假，让他去心情平静的地方待一阵。  
于是公司给了他一天假，他回了趟老家，内心更加不平静。  
人什么时候能真正平静呢？  
大概是死的那一天吧。

回了宿舍，姜鸣在房里睡着，他洗了个澡，亡羊补牢地贴了片面膜。  
刚躺在床上，隔壁姜鸣的房间门响了，他又出去和姜鸣打声招呼。  
“好久不见。”  
“沃日！是你啊笙笙。”姜鸣差点一蹦三尺高，“大早上的扮鬼吓我。”  
项子笙弹他额头，“一惊一乍的。”  
“你一起床看到个全身白色的家伙站门口你也怕嘛！”姜鸣做作地捂住胸口，“我昨天一个人睡，你都没回来陪我。”  
项子笙发出做作的呕吐声。  
“我昨天做了早餐sandwich！”姜鸣蹦蹦跳跳地冲去厨房，“全麦面包，超低脂蛋黄酱，新鲜三文鱼，快尝尝！”  
项子笙坚定地摇头，“下午有采访。”  
“别啊，你这脸够瘦了，再瘦就没了。”烤箱“叮”了一声，姜鸣立刻取出三明治往他嘴巴塞，项子笙面膜都皱了，在姜鸣老母亲般殷切的目光下，他勉为其难吞了下去。  
“不错。”  
“不错就再吃点。”姜妈妈开始唠叨，“我就后悔，当初不该给你买那个美式咖啡的，不喝咖啡你的胃也不会坏。没有买卖就没有杀害……”  
“我挺好的，别瞎操心了。”项子笙佯装捂着耳朵，往卧室走了一会，又停下，“对了，刚刚早上五点多碰到个练习生，应该是下一波主推的，他要是主动找你，可以教教他。”  
“怎么回事有情况！”姜鸣拖住他胳膊，“又被哪个小孩勾搭了？这次又是何方妖孽？”  
“别瞎想，我就是看他一个后辈，找我请教，公事公办。”  
“真是……人太红了就是烦恼多啊。”姜鸣看着他摇头，“别什么人都帮，什么人都信哦。让我先去会会他。”  
“我和他没私交，你别给我创造出私交了。”  
“好了好了我懂的。”姜鸣松开他，“快去休息吧笙笙。”  
和姜鸣聊了两句总算缓解了心情，这几年他们两人的职业发展和道路渐渐远离，同在一家公司，很多事无法倾诉，但他很庆幸还能和姜鸣保持朋友关系。

段辰那件事过去好几年了，姜鸣不了解详细情况依然心有余悸，他十年怕井绳也是当然的。  
其实他内心也清楚段辰只不过是个幌子，除了让他知道人心叵测，并没有真正给他留下什么感情上的伤害。  
他知道这样的人一个两个三个也只是浪费时间。  
怪只怪有些人好像随手投喂流浪狗都做到了极致，好到他这辈子可能来不及遇不到第二个能相提并论的人了。

项子笙躺在床上拿私人手机刷微博小号，他好久没登小号，一下刷出几百条信息。  
时间线最前列，一连几条都是同一张脸。  
出现在他噩梦美梦春梦里的脸。  
贺铮被路人拍到出现在东南亚某度假小岛，那位外国友人是真不认识贺铮，只说这个男孩很绅士地帮她提托运行李，她从未见过如此英俊迷人的东亚男孩，忍不住拍了两张。  
照片发在instagram上，也没打tag，不知怎么被国内的“真相CP”粉给挖出来了。  
贺铮好像一点也没有变，一头黑发，高大俊美，穿着最简单的黑色运动装，气质却依然高贵，在像素最糊的照片里也好看得格外清晰。镜头下他一直在笑，笑得和熙又漫不经心，还是那个温柔薄情的贵公子，好像世间没有任何人任何事足以让他挂心。  
项子笙刷完那几张照片，神经质般将那个笑容放大至极限，胃里竟开始翻搅。  
他把手机摔到一边，压下那股恶感。

为什么他可以永远不变？  
凭什么他永远不会变？

贺铮离开他过得那么快活自由，而他——  
项子笙极力平复呼吸。  
对，他过得很好，他成了solo歌手，发布了自己写的歌，他能在不同的城市开演唱会，他甚至成了公司的台柱，他再也不用看谁脸色，他……  
项子笙溺水一样艰难地呼吸着。

他过得并不好。  
项子笙心脏绞痛到几乎窒息，拿后脑去撞床头。

刚开始那一年，他连这两个字中的任何一节音都不想听到，不看不听也逼自己不去想，带着满腔恨意努力工作，他那时一切都节节高升，人气、资源、机遇，也托了那位“不可说”的帮助，他的事业从未如此顺过。  
过了咬牙切齿的第一年，他恨意未减，却下意识想知道对方的近况。  
他开始在微博搜索“贺铮”两个字，抱着“看看这货死了没”的怨毒心态，得知对方在国外读书，依然潇洒快活。他也不知道自己红到什么地步才能让对方不想看也得看到他，只能复仇一样继续拼了命地工作。  
后来对方毕业回国，路透多了一点，他每次一见那张笑脸就恨不得撕碎。  
但是到了第四年，他倦了。所谓爱有尽时恨无绝期，但恨其实是一件很劳累的事，也许是他老了，身体不如从前了，也许是经历了更多人和事了。  
他开始想贺铮——想一些好的事，比如贺铮为他做过的，帮过他的，鼓励他的，还有那些并不风光但彼此陪伴的日子。  
他突然发现那时候的自己并不是不快乐，也发现贺铮其实对他很好，好过他之后遇到的任何一个人，好到让他产生了错觉。  
好到大概连真心爱他的人都无法做到这样不求回报。  
除了没有爱，贺铮对他其实好到无话可说。  
但他却只能“恩将仇报”，他对贺铮是真的有恨的——他恨贺铮不能属于他。

谁又能凭爱意将富士山私有。

项子笙又捡回手机，屏幕裂开条缝，贺铮的笑脸依然迷人，小臂的肌肉依然有力。  
他突然胸口滚烫，额头抵着屏幕。  
“贺铮……”他叫了一声，声音又软了下去，“铮哥……”  
他没法不承认，他很想他。  
想念他的笑，他的声音，他的胸膛，他的手臂，他的嘴唇……  
他想，贺铮面对他的表情还是不一样的，笑得更温柔一些，有时候有一点戏谑，有时还透着无奈。  
贺铮看他的眼神也没有那么平和，有时会带着点惊讶和好奇，有时又带着浓浓的情欲。  
他想……至少他们在床上还是很合拍的。

欲望来得猝不及防。  
项子笙颤抖着将手伸进睡裤。

贺铮做爱时温柔又强势，“温柔”表现在投其所好，他知道自己喜欢粗暴的性爱，总是紧紧、密密地箍着他，不断变换姿势折磨他，让他窒息在无法逃脱的快感里。  
有时他又爽又痛到忍不住逃离，贺铮会一边温柔地吻他的泪，一边更紧密地按着他，更凶狠地进攻。  
他知道贺铮也是喜欢这样施虐的，他们在这方面完全契合。

项子笙一只手探到后面。

但贺铮本质上是个顽皮的小男孩，有时故意绕着圈不碰“重点”，逼他讨饶，说一些羞耻的话；有时如疯狂般不断进攻，鞭笞他快感的神经，让他被彻底击溃到失去理智，说出连自己都羞耻的话。  
他从不知道快感也会像浪一样将人整个扑灭，犹如窒息般灭顶之灾。只有和贺铮才可能这样。

“铮哥哥……啊……”他细长的手指在后面抽插着，另一只手套弄着前段，“老公……干我……”

贺铮的手比他大一号，骨架和身高成正比，骨节分明，时常用手指就能插得他高潮。

项子笙在被窝下急促地喘息，脚背弓起。

他也喜欢摸索贺铮的身体，贺铮全身上下哪里都长得比别人好看，连下面也不难看，他们有时间做前戏的时候，他就坐在贺铮身上，亲遍那具好看的身体，吻遍那些优美的肌肉纹理。  
但有时候贺铮被亲得憋不住了，就会按着他直接进入正题。  
他们两都不急的时候，就抱着互相对方亲来亲去，贺铮喜欢亲他红彤彤的耳朵、指节和膝盖，也会亲他下面，还调戏说他下面都白白嫩嫩的。

项子笙加速套弄，却蹙着眉，像是欲求不满。

“贺铮……”他湿漉漉地叫唤着，睁着眼流下生理盐水。  
他耳边又听不见任何东西，全世界剩下一声轻轻的“阮阮”。  
“阮阮。”  
仿佛包含无限的温柔、痴迷和纵容。  
他好想再听一次。

项子笙绷直了脚趾，眼里失去焦距，无助地望向某处。  
手里一片浓稠。

他难堪地闭上眼，度过一个无法享受的、空虚的高潮。

过了一会，他擦干净手，翻过身紧紧搂住靠枕。

贺铮每次高潮后都会搂着他，四肢交缠，肌肤相贴，其实他很喜欢，但彻底清醒后又会害羞，害怕在双方都清醒的情况下像恋人一样缠绵。  
他总是这样，一厢情愿地想要又胆怯地缩回去。  
如果他那时候知道和贺铮只有这些时间，他大概会紧紧抱着对方不松手。  
但他可能还是害羞，那就让贺铮背过身，他就从后面搂住。  
反正贺铮每次都会依他的。

项子笙抱着枕头浅浅睡去。

不知道这些年贺铮和其他人上过床吗，会不会也偶尔想起自己。  
想起他们曾经那么合拍。  
想起他举手之劳地对另一个人好过。  
想起他们那些应该还算不错的吻，还不知道另一方偷偷把这当做恋人之间的虔诚仪式。  
也不知道有人对他如此强烈地由爱生恨过。

项子笙在梦里想，如果他这辈子在台上只能唱最后一首歌，那他一定会唱那首……

晚上跑完行程，定好跨年晚会的合同，项子笙对经纪人说，他跨年之前想去东南亚开场演唱会。  
场地大小无所谓，只要开得起来。  
怎么听都是亏欠买卖，还不如送他去旅游。  
“赚的全给公司，亏的算我的。”项子笙说。  
这位和当年不可同日而语，得好好哄着，经纪人正苦思措辞。  
“就当放我去度个假吧，染姐？”项子笙甩出一张医院诊断书，“你们也不想摇钱树那么快报废吧。”  
他不知想到什么，轻轻笑了起来。  
“这是最后一次了。”


End file.
